


A Glimmer Of Hope

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the kiss?</p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimmer Of Hope

They sit, for a while, just left in peace. Serena, eventually, rises, holding a hand out to Bernie, a silent plea for the other woman to come with her. She knows if she dares to leave alone right now, she will cry. Events have moved so fast, not just with Fletch, but with… everything. 

Bernie moves quietly when she rises, accepting Serena’s hand with slight shyness. Many may not be able to tell, but Serena can, but she’s known Bernie for so long now, working in the same office, that she’s learnt almost all of Bernie’s little tells. 

She doesn’t think that Bernie knows her own until Bernie smiles, kissing her lightly again before letting them both into the shared office. The two of them sit in silence, just watching one another. Serena, eventually, does cry, hating herself for it. Bernie says nothing, moving to settle closer, wrapping an arm around Serena, letting her cry it out until she slumps in silence. 

They don’t move for a long time before Bernie finally rises, hating that she has to leave. 

“See you… tomorrow?”

She doesn’t sound hopeful but Serena smiles, nodding all the same. 

“Yeah… tomorrow.”

Bernie leaves, her smirk soft when the door closes.


End file.
